


俄南之罪/Onan's Sin

by RianCeniza



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RianCeniza/pseuds/RianCeniza
Summary: CP是光/暗，斜杠有意义
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 2





	俄南之罪/Onan's Sin

**Author's Note:**

> 是归档，4.0中后期时候写的，和5.0剧情有相当出入，同理角色性格可能有偏离  
> 当时私设的一些东西莫名其妙和5.0的表现方式有些同步

“一切可安好，英雄大人？”慰问的话从夕雾的口中说出，晨曦之女坚毅的双目中透露出难以隐藏的关切；飞燕倚在墙边，看似担忧得看向了光之战士。  
光的手依然扶着自己的前额，幻视的残影还滞留在双眼中，太阳穴跳动着隐隐作痛。  
多玛战役在即，但近日海德林的力量发作的次数却逐渐增多……甚至是太多了。一切都本该准备妥当，但光本人似乎还有未了之事。他忍不住将自己的视线投向站在所有人身后的那个男人，隐于阴影之中双手抱在胸前，眼神直直得看着这个世界的大英雄。

“你不该在这。为什么？”这是明知故问，双方都知道答案。暗战没有答复他，亟不可待的亲吻止住了光接下来的问话。  
没有回应，曾经高谈阔论的男人如今沉默不语。他双眼中的情绪令光捉摸不透。他褪去了裹紧了光的衣物，虔诚得亲吻过男人身上的疤痕，那些陈旧到已经忘记由来的创伤。阿尔伯特撩拨起对方额前的碎发，亲昵得吻过对方的额头，疲倦的双目与鼻梁。所有的接触仿如轻纱，让光感到了挠心得痒却又不实质，像是被四周的空气所触碰。  
暗战俯下身，将自己的重量压与男人身上。光如今已经不再年轻，而对方任然像初见时一样，分毫不差，像是历史中的一块残片永远定格在一段时间之中。曾经被对方嗤笑着戏称小鬼的光之战士现在却看上去比对方年长，令人发笑的天大玩笑。暗战摩挲着对方刚刮净胡须还略有些泛青的脸颊，乳猫一般舔着对方干涩的嘴唇。  
光轻易得欺身压住了暗，他看到了对方调笑的神色但依然听不见声音。光的技术也不再像过去那么鲁莽，轻车熟路的亲吻就让身下的恶兽停下了近乎走形式般的抗议。阿尔伯特勉强应付住了探进口中的舌，而双手琢磨着男人胯间的衣物。原本金属的锁扣变成了宽大的衣袍和束腰带，本该更轻易松开的衣物却因为不够熟悉而更纠缠不清。

空气焦灼着，以荷尔蒙为辅着料。暗起初抗拒着进入，像是在试图避开一个错误的悖论或是禁忌。他龇着犬齿对光露出了威胁的神态。无言得握住双方的欲望套弄起来，手掌抵于前段摩擦着铃口。他无来由得讨好着光，手向下握住了对方皱缩着的囊袋揉捏玩弄着。他也是首先败下阵来的，紧绷的肢体痉挛了，迄今为止第一声轻喘带着怪异的空旷，像是回音却又近在耳边。  
两人双眼间的距离暧昧到近乎甜腻，阿尔伯特的眉目紧皱着，他舔去了光流下的汗水。  
暗心中的那一处防线似乎被冲垮了，光参不透他的心思。被压于身下的男人主动将仍旧硬得发烫的肉刃纳入入口。他疼得直哼哼，在光的肩头用力咬下。

光只能靠蛮力才能挤开紧致的甬道，这并不好受，久未行性事的身体看似难以迅速适应下来，这只能让双方都疼得只冒冷汗。床单早已被两人的汗水打湿了一片。  
暗却依旧催促着他，怂恿他。英雄剩余的意识早已被抛到九霄云外。他贪婪得享受着片刻的交合之欢，怀里紧紧搂着战栗的躯体，揉着那埋入肩窝柔软的棕色短发。暗没再松开，像是要用疼痛宣誓自己的存在。鼻息间的轻哼回应着对方每一声的呼唤。

“光...”

高潮来得猛烈，近乎带走理智。光的怀抱像是要掐断筋骨，但却听不到一声疼痛的叫唤。他本就不应该听到。  
伴随着目中白光渐渐消散，疲惫和乏味爬上了背脊。光怀着厌恶看着自己的浊液沾湿了双手和身下的被单。而本该横陈自己旧日爱人的床褥上只有冰冷。哪怕是肩头本因遍布沁血咬痕的疼痛也在逐渐消失，完好无损的皮肤照射在窗前月光之下。  
臆想过世之人的罪恶感啃噬着他的脑髓，但梦魇饶过了他，至少暂时。


End file.
